Pokemon/Digimon: Netscape
by Phantom 1
Summary: The next installment of my Anime Crossover Saga, puts the Digidestined and Pokemon crew against the Hacker that created Diaboromon. REVISED!!!
1. Notes/Intro

Pokemon/Digimon  
  
Netscape  
  
Notes  
  
Pokemon  
  
Same facts apply as in 'The Wish'  
  
Digimon  
  
What makes this story different from most Pokemon/Digimon stories is that it comes in two   
flavors: crossover and decrossover. The exact writing may be different but I'm using the same   
basic plot for a solely Digimon story that I'm writing. The difference is that in the crossover  
version, there is more interaction between the two series. I would like to have you look over   
both versions and compare. I want to see which you like better.  
  
Before I started writing this, I was going to call the process that Exveemon and Stingmon use to  
turn into Paildramon "combine-digivolving." Recently, I saw the episode where they did it and   
they called it "DNA digivolving." I'm going to stick with "combine-digivolving" simply because   
to me, it sounds better than "DNA digivolving."  
  
In both versions of this, I'm going to put emphasis on the "Digimon: The Movie" subplot of the   
estranged relationship between Tai and Sora. I noticed that in all of the 02 episodes where she   
appears with him, they don't talk to each other, they don't talk about each other, they don't   
even look at one another. To this mind, it means that some hostility still exists. Of course   
I'm probably seeing too much into this, but then again, it wouldn't be much of a fanfic if I   
based it on pure realism. Would it?  
  
I'm dedicating this story to all the Digimon and Pokemon fanfic authors who were inspiring to me.  
They know whom I'm talking about.  
  
Some of you Digimon romance fans (authors of Taiora, Mimato, Takari, etc...) might be upset at   
what I do to one of the characters. All I can say is this: things are not always what they seem.  
  
Although it was a pretty heartwarming conclusion, I'm going to ignore T.K.'s monologue at the   
end of the 02 episodes. I'll tell you all why later.  
  
Be sure to check out "Behind the scenes" posted at the end of this story plus a contest and   
trailer for it.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The video was broadcast all over the Internet. Anybody at a computer with a video card would be   
able to see it. It was a battle of giants, a test of strength and power. Two beings of great   
power but with different program adjectives were dueling to the death. On one side was a black   
and orange creature holding what looked like some sort of clock and laughing maliciously,   
intentions clearly seems to be to disrupt everything by releasing two nuclear missiles. On the   
other side, a silver-armored warrior with arms that looked like the heads of two different   
monsters and two kids perched on each of his shoulders. The apocalyptic battle took all of five  
minutes. In the end, the gray champion succeeded. The orange monster's last word: a name.   
"Willis."  
  
From one computer in the Heightenview Terrace Apartment Building, a redhead boy leaped up for   
joy at the results. Then promptly went to the bathroom to throw up continuously into the toilet.  
  
From another computer in a barbershop, a young toe-head boy in white fishing cap and yellow shirt  
wondered if his brother and friend were all right inside the computer.  
  
From a third computer, a purple-haired girl with glasses wondered what the heck just happened.   
Over six billion other children who were also confused joined her.  
  
But from a computer in a room, lighted only by the laser display monitor, one viewer of the clash  
was ranting in anger. He was surprised when the computer virus program he wrote suddenly took   
on sentience and began trashing the Internet. He even didn't mind when its mission parameters   
were changed, but when that gray creature, which had originally been two monsters, destroyed it,  
he flew into a tirade. How dare someone prevent him from extracting his revenge on the Morimoto   
Corporation? He wanted to make the major iron producer company pay for the injustice they   
inflicted on him. 


	2. Let's Get Digital

Chapter 1: Let's Get Digital  
  
Davis Motomiya was not having a good day. He figured that even a perfect person such as himself   
gets an off day once in a while, but this was excruciating. His Global Studies class was   
studying current events and they had to work in pairs to report on certain events. He wanted to   
work with Kari but she immediately chose T.K. as her partner. Davis was outraged, what did T.P.   
or whatever his name was had that he himself did not? Then, to add insult to injury, he was   
paired with Yolei Inoue, the last person he wanted to see. Yolei was always spending her free   
time insulting him and showing off her intelligence, it was sheer torture. If he wasn't alive,   
Davis could've sworn he was in Hell.  
  
"Davis, pay attention!" Yolei snapped. Davis forcibly dragged himself back to reality  
  
"Davis, we're not going to pass this course if you keep staring off into the distance," she   
scolded.  
  
"Like I would care about something that happened two days ago in Egypt," Davis argued.  
  
"Sheesh, Davis, I thought that you would be interested in the light show since it's like you,   
weird and totally useless."  
  
"Well, it takes one to know one."  
  
"Ooh, good come back, must've taken you all day to think of that one."  
  
"Why don't you lay off me?"  
  
"Because someone has to keep you on this plane of existence, although why I'm trying to help such  
a childish freak is beyond me."  
  
"I know you are, but what am I?" Four pairs of eyes watched this battle of the wits from afar:   
Demiveemon, Poromon, Patamon, and Gatomon.  
  
"Those two fight like an old married couple," Demiveemon observed.  
  
"Sure do," Poromon agreed.  
  
"They fight like cats and dogs," Gatomon commented.  
  
"Who is the cat and who is the dog?" Patamon asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," the cat replied. "Right now, they're both fighting like cats."  
  
"Did Tai and Matt ever fight like this?" Poromon questioned.  
  
"Yup," Patamon replied. "Sometimes they get physical."  
  
"Shouldn't someone be breaking them up," Demiveemon suggested concerned.  
  
"They'll be all right," Gatomon said. "It's not like this hasn't happened before." Patamon   
moved to see what Davis and Yolei were working on. According to the sheet, there was a weird   
storm in Egypt a few days ago. Several eyewitnesses reported that they've seen some people being  
sucked up towards it but nobody could be certain.  
  
T.K. and Kari looked up from their article on the giant that attacked Nerima a week ago.  
  
"Those two are perfect for each other," T.K. told her.  
  
"They're almost like twins," Kari said. The two then went back to their reading, since this was   
something they've already seen before.  
  
The Hacker had been spending the last five hours huddled over his computer, trying to find the   
source of the energy that created that virus monster he saw years ago. Three and a half years   
ago, he vowed to find the energy that created the black and orange monster that called itself   
'Diaboromon' and harness it to create more virus monsters. So far, he's had no luck. He needed   
a clue.  
  
A beeping sound interrupted him. A foreign element has invaded the Internet, correction, several  
foreign elements. This might be the clue he was looking for. The Hacker activated his new   
retrieval program. It would take a while to find the elements and eliminate it.   
  
  
The Hacker wasn't the only one who detected foreign elements. In a house about fifty feet below   
surface of the Digital World, a man sat at a keyboard, scanning the Internet. An alarm alerted   
him to what was going on. And there was only one group who could do this.  
  
Gennai quickly sent an email to Tentomon.  
  
  
Tai Kamiya walked the halls of Odaiba High School in a daze. He was like this all day, and this   
behavior, that was unusual even for Tai, was observed by two of his friends: Matt Ishida and   
Izzy Izumi.  
  
"Man, he looks like my Dad during the time he sleep-walked all the way to Tomachi," Matt   
commented. "What's with him?"  
  
"It was Sora," Izzy replied, like he didn't want Tai to overhear them. "She's been ignoring him   
completely for the past five weeks. Tai even tried calling her once, but she actually hung up   
on him."  
  
"Ah, I understand now. Sora probably still hasn't forgiven him for what happened with Diaboromon  
and the Internet."  
  
"Think we should do something about it?" Matt smiled. Izzy may have been a genius, but when it   
comes to relationships, he is as clueless as Davis is to T.K. and Kari's relationship.  
  
Suddenly a beeping sound came from Izzy's backpack. He took out a strange looking device. It   
was his digivice.  
  
Matt looked around to make sure nobody was listening in, and then asked, "Izz, why is your   
digivice going off now?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I better contact Tentomon."  
  
"I'll come with you. Mr. Jugo rarely notices if anyone's gone."  
  
The computer room at Odaiba High School was much more sophisticated than the one at Odaiba Middle  
School, which was where Davis and the other new Digidestined went. In addition to more   
computers, it had a theater-style outline to it and even a speaker system, although it was rarely  
used.  
  
Izzy hooked his laptop up to one of the computers and placed his digivice into a special adapter   
on the laptop. He then typed at the keyboard of the computer. Soon, an almost nasal voice came   
through the speakers.  
  
"Tojomon's Pizza Service, how may I help you?"  
  
"Tentomon?" Matt and Izzy voiced at the same time. A video window opened up and a mechanical   
bug-type creature stood in a forest background.  
  
"Izzy, Matt, I'm sorry, I thought you were solicitors. That's all I seem to get these days.   
'Do you want to buy this product,' or 'do you want this service?' If I had hair and hands, I'd   
be pulling the former out of my head by now."  
  
Matt and Izzy shared an embarrassing smile. "Tentomon, did you try to contact me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Gennai contacted me and said that he needed you to bring the Digidestined over to his  
house right away."  
  
"Why didn't he contact T.K. or Davis?" Matt asked.  
  
"He lost their phone numbers."  
  
"D'oh!"  
  
"That's what I said when he told me that." Matt and Izzy sighed. Despite Gennai's physical   
appearance, he was still the same Gennai that they first met after their defeat of Devimon.  
  
"All right, Tentomon, we'll tell them," Izzy said.  
  
"Thanks, Izzy. Oh, and tell Yolei that Digitamamon says hi. He's been talking non-stop about   
her for the past three weeks. Yolei this, Yolei that."  
  
"Got it, Tentomon." The video screen closed.  
  
"Come on," Izzy said as he unhooked his laptop and placed it in his backpack. "Let's get to   
Odaiba Middle School and get the Digidestined..."  
  
"Matt, there you are." Another student came into the room. "Mr. Jugo's been looking all over   
for you."  
  
"Looks like you'll have to do that on your own, Izzy," Matt said.  
  
"That's all right, I don't mind." Izzy placed his laptop in a backpack and the two exited the   
computer lab.  
  
  
Cody Hida ran through the hallways of Odaiba Middle School, several times coming close to   
colliding with other students and teachers. When he got the email from Izzy, he immediately   
went to get Upamon, his in-training Digimon. The teachers were generally surprised to see Cody   
run out of class like the world was going to come to an end. Even in an emergency, Cody would   
usually excuse himself before going off.  
  
Cody joined Davis, Yolei, T.K., Kari, and Ken Ichijouji along with Izzy in the computer lab.  
  
"I'm not sure why Gennai wants you guys at his house, but it must be pretty important."  
  
"Izzy, why don't you come along," Kari offered.  
  
Izzy shook his head. "Somebody has to stay behind in case of trouble."  
  
"All right, let's do it to it," T.K. said.  
  
"T.K. will lead you guys to the lake," Izzy said. "Good luck."  
  
"Digi-port open!" Yolei commanded. The screen glowed and the kids were sucked into it. 


End file.
